Blood Brothers (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Blood Brothers | Aliases = Gary & Ross Blood | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Thanos, Thanos' , (Gh'Ree only), (Gh'Ree only) | Relatives = Each other | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 8'0" | Weight = 800 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = The Blood Brothers have thick, leathery brown skin, inhuman facial features, and are very tall with massive muscular size and development | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminals, mercenaries; former thralls of Thanos | Education = | Origin = Roclites | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin; Mike Friedrich | First = Iron Man Vol 1 55 | HistoryText = Arrival to Earth Gh'Ree and R'Hos Blood are two Roclites better known as the Blood Brothers. They were in the service of the conqueror Thanos for years. They were members of his Butcher Squadron and later acted as the guardians of his first base on Earth. Pursued by Drax the Destroyer, the duo battled the superheroes Iron Man and The Thing in a bid to stop them from interfering in Thanos' plans. When they failed to do so, a disgusted Thanos teleported the Blood Brothers away. They reappeared years later on Earth in the service of the Controller. Again they battled Iron Man, who defeated them with the aid of the hero Daredevil and had them locked up in Ryker's Island. One of them managed to break out, but was quickly recovered and accidentally aided Iron Man in defeating the Controller. Sometime later, the United States military discovered Thanos' old Earth base, and after activating some of the machinery they accidentally teleported the Blood Brothers to the location. The two battled the Avengers and were eventually depowered by Thanos' brother, Eros. The Blood Brothers were imprisoned, but were later released by the hero Quasar and left on the planet Mars. Some time after this, the brothers attempted in vain to stop Rogue of the X-Men from rescuing a mutant extraterrestrial of the Skrull race. Later on, the brothers fought alongside many of Earth's superhuman heroes and villains against an invasion by Ego the Living Planet. Solo Brother After becoming imprisoned along with alien criminals Paibok the Power Skrull and Lunatik, the Blood Brothers crash-landed on Earth, and R'Hos perished in a confrontation with Drax the Destroyer. Gh'Ree was later locked up in the maximum security prison the Raft. Much later, he was seen among the escaping villains in the prison breakout at the Raft. Among countless of other supervillains, the Blood Brother joined The Hood's criminal army, which intended to take advantage of the chaos created due to the Superhuman Registration Act. He was active with the group during the Secret Invasion of the Skrulls, where they worked with the heroes to defeat the alien army. He worked with the team on various missions , including facing the New Avengers. During the events of the Siege of Asgard, Blood Brother was among the members of The Hood's gang that assisted Norman Osborn's attack on the Asgardians. Following Osborn's defeat, Blood Brother was arrested together with the rest of his crewmembers. He was imprisoned again on the Raft. Due to no longer being able to feed off his late brother's power, Gh'Ree Blood started to weaken. He was found by Mister Knife, who used the Black Vortex on him to unleash his cosmic potential and make him join his Slaughter Lords as the Brother Blood. After Mister Knife's plan to turn Spartax into a Brood hive was thwarted by the heroes that opposed him, namely the cosmically-empowered Kitty Pryde, the Slaughter Lords were forced to flee to avoid the wrath of Ronan the Accuser, who was bent on having revenge for the destruction of his home-planet at the hands of Mister Knife. Brotherly Reunion At some point in time, R'Hos returned to life and was reunited with Gh'Ree. They were both imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in Pleasant Hill, a prison in the form of a small town where its inmates had their memories and appearances tampered with using a sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik, so they could be turned into model citizens. When a group of villains led by Baron Zemo snapped out of this fantasy world and returned to their true selves, they attacked the village from within, wrecking havoc and freeing the other prisoners from Pleasant Hill's control. When the conflict was coming to its end following Baron Zemo's defeat, the Blood Brothers were among the inmates that tried to escape but were routed by the numerous superheroes at the scene. The Blood Brothers subsequently joined a new incarnation of the Lethal Legion, which was assembled by the Grandmaster in order to fight on his behalf the Challenger's Black Order as part of a contest. They were teleported to Earth to use the planet as a battleground. The Blood Brothers were among the members of their team dispatched to Rome, Italy to fight for the Earth Pyramoid. Both fights for each Pyramoid were intercepted by groups of Avengers. The round ended when each of two Pyramoids were secured. The one in Rome was taken by the Black Order's Black Dwarf. He was teleported again but in such a fashion it seemed like he had been disintegrated. For the second round, the teams didn't split up for the most part. While the Black Order tried and failed to seize the Ice Pyramoid placed in Antarctica, and were routed by the Avengers, all members of the Lethal Legion save Ferene the Other confronted another group of Avengers in Los Alamos, New Mexico to obtain the Air Pyramoid. During this confrontation, Mentacle took control of the body of one of the Blood Brothers and tried to make him claim the Pyramoid against his will, but he was knocked down by Hawkeye. After Red Wolf claimed the Pyramoid, most members of the Lethal Legion were knocked out, including the Blood Brothers. Following the end of the contest and the Avengers' victory over the Challenger, the Lethal Legion regrouped and escaped to Knowhere. Since they all were facing near-death situations when the Grandmaster recruited them, none of them had nowhere to return. They decided to stay together and see what could their combined power accomplish. | Powers = Symbiosis: The Blood Brothers were linked symbiotically in a way that isn't entirely known. This symbiotic relationship directly affected the superhuman abilities of each. While within a close proximity, such as a few feet, their powers were at their peak. The further away from one another, the more their powers decreased. Superhuman Strength: The Blood Brothers each possessed great superhuman strength, at least while they were within close proximity to one another. At their peak, which was usually at a distance of only several feet, each brother could lift about 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: The Blood Brothers could also run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the level of performance was dependent upon their proximity with one another. Superhuman Stamina: Depending upon their proximity, the Blood Brothers' advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. At their peak, they could physically exert themselves for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood began to impair them. Superhuman Durability: While in close proximity to each other, the Blood Brothers were highly resistant to conventional physical injury. They could withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Superhuman Agility: In spite of their great bodily mass, the Blood Brothers' agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with their other powers, their proximity to one another directly influenced their agility. Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Though they had no formal training, the Blood Brothers were formidable hand to hand combatants, essentially using street fighting techniques that allowed them to make full use of their great strength. They were also familiar with technology and weaponry that are far beyond that of the current development of Earth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Blood Brothers' greatest advantage was also their greatest weakness. Their symbiotic link that granted them their powers could be used to negate those powers by keeping them apart from one another. While 20 yards from one another, they've been rendered unconscious from a blow from a normal human being. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * They took part in the battle between the Marvel and DC Universe. * A possible explanation for the return of the late Blood Brother proposed by ''Thunderbolts'' and ''Avengers: No Surrender'' writer Jim Zub is that since Kobik wants to make people happy, when she read Gh'Ree Blood's mind, she realized he was missing his brother and brought him back to life using her reality-warping powers. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaders Category:Black Vortex users Category:Gestalt Characters